Perdón
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: Vincent sabe que Gil puede lastimarlo las veces que sea necesario, sabe que él ya ha hecho suficiente en la vida de su hermano, que nada de eso bastará. Pero por un momento piensa; esto es algo que no puede perdonar a Gil, es algo que no puede dejar de ser así de fácil.


**Nda: ¡Hola a todos! **Paso por aquí para dejar este pequeño one-shot, que se me ocurrió ayer mientras estaba haciendo mi tarea de historia hahaha (bueno, muchos comprenderan que cuando se hace algo que no se quiere, es más fácil para la mente viajar a otros mundos xD) y bueno, oyendo algunos ost de varios animes, me encontré con uno triste y simplemente escribí esto. De ahora les digo que amo las historias de hermanitos *-* así que a ver que les parecer :P cualquier comentario es bien recibido, me ayudará a mejorar n-n

Sin más, espero lo disfruten!

* * *

**Perdón.**

* * *

Vincent sabe, y sí, muy bien que sabe. No hay nada, absolutamente nada, que Gil pudiese hacer para lastimarlo. Vincent sabe, y lo sabe muy bien. Porqué Vincent jamás tendría que perdonar a su hermano por algo que él haya hecho, por qué no hay que perdonar. Porqué Gil ha hecho demasiadas cosas por Vincent, porque Gil simplemente esta exento de todo esto.

Vincent sabe, que si Gil lo lastima de forma física, está bien. Si Gil lo abofetea, si Gil decide ahorcarlo contra la pared, si Gil decide amenazarlo con no perdonarlo –a pesar de ser su hermano menor – si algo sucediese con Oz, Vincent sabe que no importa. Inclusive sabe, que si llegase a perder la vida en manos de su hermano, solo porqué así Gil lo decidió, también está bien. Sabe que nada de eso tendría que ser perdonado, porque simplemente no se puede perdonar algo que no está mal en lo absoluto. Es como querer pagar la cuenta que ya está pagada. Es innecesario.

Y también sabe, que si su hermano llegase a odiarlo, si Gil profesara un "aléjate de mí" solo para él, una dedicatoria sincera, Vincent estaría de acuerdo. Después de todo, siempre ha sido una petición silenciosa, que sabe, Gil jamás dejará abandonar sus labios, porqué es gentil y amable, pero Vincent lo puede mirar, y es por eso, que nunca le retuvo, y cuando abandonó a los Nightray, él no hizo nada al respecto, sin importar cuan vehementemente deseó evitar la ida de Gil.

Vincent lo sabe.

Pero ahora piensa, que, entre todas las personas del mundo el cual Vincent tanto odia, Gil debe ser la persona más cruel del mundo, de ese mundo que tanto repudia.

Vincent lucha contra los impulsos de golpear a Gil en el rostro y negar todo. Anhela que toda esta escena fuese un simple sueño inútil y absurdo.

Muchos, muchos años atrás, ha venido haciendo lo mismo, y se recreó a él mismo, mostrando una imagen estúpida y desagradable de su persona. Un simple humano frívolo al que no le interesa nada. Durante tanto tiempo se volvió un extraño nada ajeno a la sociedad en la cual creció. Se volvió un extraño a Gil. Se volvió una persona indeseable para su hermano. Y fue difícil, sí que lo fue. Pero todo siempre fue por el bien de Gil, porqué solo así, Gil jamás reclamaría nada, porque ya no quedaría nada. Y esa unión de sangre, ese lazo de hermanos se rompería. Y Vincent se engañó a sí mismo diciéndose que las cosas serían más fáciles así.

Y quiere pensar, quiere decirse a sí mismo y forjarse a sí mismo las palabras de un "_Te odio Gil" _ palabras que sabe, jamás serán ciertas. Pero quisiera que por ese momento su certeza se extendiera por todo su ser y abandonara sus labios. Quisiera gritarlas en la cara de su hermano. Rehuir entonces su mirada, su grácil tacto, hacer oídos sordos a las palabras que su hermano no deja de pronunciar.

¿Cómo se supone que podría aceptar las palabras que su hermano pronuncia?

Gil es cruel. Gil es cruel. No deja de serlo. Gil es cruel. Gil es cruel. Y siempre lo será.

Y se repite una y otra vez esas palabras en su mente, para no oír, no dejarse llevar por las palabras que al mismo tiempo Gil le dice, con la voz vuelta fragmentos, aquel lloroso "No desaparezcas, no desaparezcas, por favor, no desaparezcas".

Y luego de ello, siente la calidez de las lágrimas de Gil escurrir sobre su hombro. El abrazo que su hermano le extiende lo retiene, no le deja huir, lo enjaula, lo asfixia y no lo deja ir con su amo, no le deja ir en su ayuda, no le permite ayudarle a cumplir la misiva de matar a Lacie.

Y solo sigue oyendo sus constantes palabras.

No quiere oírlo. No quiere, no quiere, no quiere.

Nada de eso es real. Gil nunca le diría algo así. La persona más importante para Gil es Oz, Vincent lo sabe, y él mismo se encargó de hacer su presencia algo asfixiante para su hermano. Actuando siempre como si nada importara de verdad.

¿Pero cómo puede actuar así en este momento?

Nunca va a perdonar a Gil. Nunca, nunca, nunca.

Su hermano es muy cruel. Puesto que… ¿Cómo quiere Gil reconstruir a una persona que simplemente se ha vuelto polvo, de tantas veces que se ha roto? Es imposible ya… y aun así, su hermano ingenuamente cree que podrá unir uno a uno todos esos pequeños fragmentos. ¿Y qué pasó cuando Vincent estuvo solo, cuando lloro muchas veces solo, de pequeño, cuando tuvo pesadillas, cuando asesinó personas, cuando se frustró una y otra vez hasta el cansancio por la espera de tiempo que le había llevado el conseguir su propósito, él único por el que decidió seguir viviendo, ese mismo que ahora Gil también planeaba destruir?

Y lo peor de todo… Vincent repudia el hecho de que a pesar de todo, siente las ganas irrefrenables de estrechar sus ojos para golpear el río de lágrimas retenido desde hacía varios segundos.

Porque es la calidez de su hermano la que entibia su corazón. Son las palabras de Gil las que purifican su alma. Porqué es la necesidad que Gil le extiende de necesitarlo, las que lo hacen acongojarse y a la vez sentirse alegre. Porque son las palabras de Gil las que le dicen que se quede, que no puede imaginarse la vida sin él y lo hacen pensar que si se va, ambos estarán muy tristes, puesto que solo quedara un espectro de soledad y tristeza siempre presente en el corazón de Gil y Vincent no quiere eso.

Porque son las lágrimas de Gil las que lo hace desear pedir perdón.

Perdón por lastimarlo. Perdón por hacerlo llorar.

Vincent sabe que Gil es cruel, es realmente cruel.

Porqué en este preciso momento, Vincent ya no quiere tener un pensamiento egoísta. Ya no quiere desaparecer.

Porqué es gracias a Gil que ese corazón de niño pequeño ruega perdón.

Le ruega a Vincent perdonarse así mismo.


End file.
